


The Overnight Guest

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not to sound like a broken record Jason, but what are you doing here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overnight Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Honor Amongst Thieves.

She saw him as soon as she emerged from the elevator. Jason Gideon leaned on the wall by her front door and as she watched him, Emily could not help the smile on her face. He did not seem pressed for time in any way; she wondered how long he was waiting. A quick glance at her cell phone showed no missed calls, texts, or voicemails. Emily Prentiss appreciated the quiet. She had taken her mother to DC Coast, where power and privilege got them a table with no reservation. Conversation was sparse but lobster stuffed Cornish hen was delicious. Elizabeth Prentiss managed to ask the famous ‘are you seeing anyone’ question over glasses of white wine.

 

“ _No.” Emily shook her head._

_“I'm not sure you're telling me the truth.”_

_“What reason would I ever have to lie, Mother?”_

_“I would never call it a lie. You never lie to me, Emily, you just omit things. I did the same with my mother. It might be hard for you believe but I too was once the daughter. I gave birth to you so I recognize all of your facial expressions and nervous ticks.”_

_“You are thus far losing the argument for us spending more time together.” Her daughter replied._

_Elizabeth laughed._

_“I know your job is all-encompassing, sweetheart. I also know that you love it though you choose not to use the word enjoy. Still, you need something else in your life…something fulfilling that brings you joy.”_

_“I've considered getting a cat. My neighbor’s tabby just had kittens and they are so adorable.”_

_“You're slightly allergic to cats and I'm being serious.” Elizabeth pointed her fork at her youngest daughter._

_“I know Mother.” Emily nodded. “I'm alright, I assure you. I don’t know about joy but I am alright_.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Emily asked, coming to stand beside him.

 

“I wanted to see you,” Jason slid his hand in hers. “Where were you tonight?”

 

“I took my mother to dinner. Are you alright?”

 

“Mmm,” he pulled her close and inhaled the scent of her skin. Tonight she wore something smelling of cherry blossoms. Jason liked it a lot.

 

Emily pulled away gently. She did not need her neighbors knowing her business. She opened the door, pulling him inside. Jason put his arms around her in the foyer. Emily smiled as he kissed her. She sighed as his fingers ran through her hair.

 

“You had lobster stuffed Cornish hen,” He murmured, his lips still over hers. “And an expensive Chardonnay.”

 

“Neat parlor trick. What did I have for dessert?”

 

“Double chocolate mousse cake.”

 

Emily laughed. She moved out of his embrace but held both his hands in hers. Slowly walking backwards into the living room, she quirked her pretty lips into a smile.

 

“Not to sound like a broken record Jason, but what are you doing here?”

 

“I already answered that, Agent Prentiss. How is your mother?”

 

“Let’s just say sometimes I can appreciate the lack of change in certain aspects of my life. Even if they drive me bananas.”

 

“In other words, she is exactly the same?” Jason asked.

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“Well, its getting late.”

 

“This is your party.”

 

“You want me to say it?”

 

“Sometimes change is good, Agent Gideon.”

 

“I came here tonight because I want to fall asleep holding you. I want to wake up too early and still have you in my arms. I want to kiss every soft spot on your body…and I want you to tell me that you like it.”

 

“I like it.” Emily whispered.

 

He treated her to a rare, full Jason smile. The image seared into her soul as she led him into the bedroom. He closed the door, holding her body to it with his own. Emily unbuttoned some of his shirt, kissing the warm skin underneath. Jason pulled the shirt out of his slacks.

 

“You're so beautiful.” He took her face in his hands, stopping their movements for a moment. “My beautiful, beautiful Katya.” He gently stroked her cheeks and watched her pupils dilate.

 

“Oh Jason.”

 

“What?” his eyes sparkled.

 

“Make love to me. I just want you to make love to me.”

 

They walked over to the bed together; Jason took off his shirt. Their kisses intensified as they lay down on the mattress. He loved the little noises she made when his mouth covered hers. They hardly came apart as the shirt came over Emily’s head. She was desperate to be out of her clothes…skin on skin was so good with Jason.

 

Finally naked, Emily exhaled. Her eyes fluttered shut as Jason held her arms over her head. He was gentle, his lips tasting all over her skin. He gave her lips, earlobes, throat, and collarbone special attention as Emily moaned.

 

“Mmm, you taste magnificent.”

 

She wanted to touch him but could not. Her knee went up between Jason’s legs.

 

“You want to touch me?” he asked before his mouth clamped onto her hard nipple.

 

“Oh my God.” Emily arched her back. As soon as her hands were free, she stroked through his hair.

 

He loved her breasts, touching, stroking, tasting and biting. Whether he was gentle or not so gentle, Emily was always satisfied. She was one of the most tactile women he had ever seen. Jason took his time tonight. She wanted him to make love to her and he would. 

 

His hands moved across her stomach and torso before one slid between her thighs. Emily’s body opened to him. Jason stroked while still giving her breasts his undivided attention. When his fingers moved inside of her, he wanted to be face to face. Every facial expression she made when he touched her like that was important for Jason to see. Emily pulled him closer, shuddering when his palm brushed her clit.

 

“Open your eyes, Katya.”

 

She did as he asked and he saw the tears brimming there. They were moving together, Emily’s body reacting to his touch fascinated him.

 

“Jason,” she whimpered. “Jason…Jason.”

 

He smiled, raining gentle kisses across her face. He felt her tremble and her clit contracted against his hand. As her climax ebbed, Jason rolled onto his back. He pulled Emily on top of him and she leaned down for a kiss.

 

“I like it,” she said. “I like it a lot.”

 

“There is more to come.”

 

She sighed, sliding onto his erection. Slow was how they both wanted it tonight. Emily closed her eyes as she rode him. It was building, building, and Jason grabbed her hands. Their fingers slid together; he kissed her knuckles.

 

“Ohhh, dear God.” Jason gasped. “Jesus Emily, Jesus.”

 

“I was going to say the same thing.”

 

He began to thrust, groaning as her every stroke matched his forcefulness.

 

“Jason!”

 

They came together and then he held her. Jason exhaled, kissing her forehead. Emily listened to the sound of his labored breathing…felt his heartbeat pound beneath her own. He lazily stroked her back.

 

“You'll let me stay with you?” he asked.

 

He never stayed over. Emily usually went to his place because it felt better than having him leave her in the wee hours of the morning. That feeling was like a punch in the stomach. Jason had levels of comfort, his own bed being the most comfortable. He could control things if he was in his own lair.

 

“Mmm hmm.” She moved off him and onto the mattress. After turning off the lamp, Emily rested on her side. She smiled when he spooned behind her. “Hello there.”

 

“Hi.” Jason kissed the nape of her neck.

 

Again, there was silence, comfortable silence, and Emily held his hand. She traced his palm with her finger.

 

“Katya?” he knew she was falling asleep, warm and contented in his embrace.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I…”

 

“What?” she turned around in his arms after a prolonged silence, examining him with sleepy brown eyes.

 

“Nothing.” Jason sighed. “Sweet dreams.”

 

“Sometimes you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Jason Gideon. If you want to share the load, I'm listening.”

 

“We should end this long day right here…this moment is perfect.”

 

“Mmm, I’ll let you off the hook tonight.” she cuddled in his arms again. “Goodnight, Jason.”

 

He kissed her and then held her close. Sleep did not come easily to him, it never really had. With Emily in his arms, at least there was some kind of peace. The demons were with him but kept their distance when she was near. Jason knew it wouldn’t always work but tonight he was grateful. Every night he was with her, he was grateful. Someday he would find the words to express that feeling.

***


End file.
